My Life Is My Secret
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: Team 7 disbanded, leaving Sakura all alone. Drunk, she starts hallucinating and ends up with the red clouds. They think she's a living beauty, fragile, yet sweet. But looks are deceiving.
1. Odd meetings

**HEY GUYS :) Im super sorry that i start stories and dont update them... Im stupid like that.. Idk why, i just do, though, hopefully, not for this one. I will try and update the other ones, but i cant make any promises.**

**Deidara: You're an idiot, un.**

**Me: STFU. You tried to kill Tobi...! WITH YOUR LEGS!**

**Deidara: Doesn't prove anything.**

**Me: Keep saying that to yourself. & Be a a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Deidara: Amethyst-chan does not own Naruto. Or me. Or Akatsuki. Now do i get my cookieees?**

**Me: No.**

**R E A D A N D R E V I E W !**

* * *

**.:::|****✿| My Life Is My Secret |****✿|:::.**

**********Chapter 1 ~~ Lightweight and freaks**

Haruno Sakura was definitely not a lightweight. She was the apprentice of the Godaime for Jashin's sake! But, after downing the fifteenth bottle of Sake, she was probably drunk.

If you ignore the blubbering and the wobbling, of course.

So, here you are, wondering why was she drinking her heart out, you may ask?

Well, it all started when _they _left her. Abandoned her. Team 7 was officially over. After Sasuke left, Naruto went after him with Kakashi and Sai not two days ago. Yamato just completely disappeared. No one heard of him since.

Of course, they left Sakura, thinking it was too _dangerous _for her, making the pinkette feel... _Weak._

So, after the 19 year old pinkette decided she was finished drinking at 5 am, she stumbled out of the pub, her eyesight blurred. Anyone could tell that she was drunk.

"Haii yhouu~!" A very drunk Sakura slurred, walking drunkenly, approaching a random person wearing a cloak. The person had long, silky, blonde hair that covered half of their face. Their eye's were the bluest blue she's ever seen... "INNOOOO~!"

"The hell, yeah? I'm not Ino, now get off, un!"

The pink haired girl stared sadly at the 'girl' that spoke. Tears were streaking down her face and she didn't bother hiding it. "Ino! I t-t-thought y-you were m-my best f-f-friend! WHY?"

"Friggin' hell, I'm not Ino! I'M DEIDARA, YEAH!" 'Deidara' yelled.

This caused the drunk pinkette to sob harder.

"Oh shoot! I- I didn't mean that, yeah... Uh... What's your name?"

"Ino, you don't remember me?" Sakura bawled her pretty eyes off dramatically, scaring Deidara even more.

"N-no! I- I didn't mean that -"

And that's when Sakura fainted. Right into Deidara's arms.

The ex-Iwa nin stared at his arms. There was a pretty woman in his arms right now, passed out.

"Great, danna's going to kill me."

"Deidara, where are you, brat?" Speaking of the devil.

"Eheh, well, you see, there's this girl -"

"Deidara... Do you know who she is?" Sasori suddenly interrupted, staring intently at the sleeping girl at his partners arms.

"Uh, no, but she's kinda familiar, yeah. Oh, she's one of those Leaf brats, un." Deidara sniffed, shrugging.

"You baka! That's Haruno Sakura!" Sasori exploded, scaring the Jashin out of Deidara.

Suddenly, the blonde had no idea what to do. There he was, holding the girl that killed his partner. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

Yeah, he's going to get killed.

"D-danna, this isn't what it looks like, yeah!" Deidara spluttered, backing away from his red-haired partner with the intent to kill.

"Then, you little brat, tell me what you were doing with her." Sasori growled out, his amber eyes filled with anger.

"SHE'S DRUNK! THEN SHE PASSED OUT ON _ME_!" Deidara cried out, shaking the sleeping girl, failing to wake her up.

"_Deidara._" Sasori snarled menacingly, his aura darkening every second.

"DANNA, HAVE MERCY!"

And an agonizing, ear-splitting scream was heard.

**In Amegakure **Rain****

"Konan... Did you hear that?" Pein looked up from his paperwork and stared at the blue woman beside him.

"Hear what?" She replied calmly, though Pein, being Pein, heard the curious tone behind her stoic voice.

"It was a scream... And it sounded like Deidara."

Konan stared at him as if he was on crack. He's running the baddest S-ranked criminals ever. For the love of Jashin, WHO WOULDN'T BE ON CRACK?

"What?" Pein retorted in an annoyed tone, _almost _making Konan roll her eyes at how childish he was. Well, around her anyway.

**Back to wherever Sakura is...**

"Mmmphh..." Sakura mumbled, huggling the warm thing carrying her.

She slowly opened her eyelids to be met with a red haired dude. "OH MAI JASHIN, GAARA-KUN!" She yelled, tightening her hold on him.

"Mrphanajkfhfds... She's still drunk, unn..." Deidara rambled, sprawled all over the ground, blood pouring everywhere, his arms dislocated, bruises and cuts decorated his body. Bless.

Unfortunately or fortunately (Depending on Sasori's level of perviness) Sasori was being huggled to death, by the girl that killed him, no less!

He would have shoved her off... If only he wasn't staring at her body...

Jeez Sasori.

"Mafusgkrogwjrsnv..." Deidara grumbled before passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. **Insert fangirl screams and cries here**

"Gaa-kun! I haven't seen you in _ages_!" Sakura slurred a tiny bit, but managed to hug the last breath out of our dearest Sasori.

"B-braht... Gutt oof!" Sasori inhaled the precious air happily, vowing never to take air for granted.

"Gaa-kun, why is Ino on the floor?" Sakura asked, confusion written all over her face as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Sasori, couldn't help but think of how cute she looked. Wow. That's a first.

When our favourite red head collected his thoughts again, he wondered what to do with her. Well, he couldn't kill her for starters, seeing as she's drunk and hallucinating and that would just mean he has no honour. At all. So he did what normal Akatsuki people would do next.

He swung her over his shoulder, getting a loud 'Ooph!' from her.

"Gaaaaraaaa-kun! Where are we going?" She asked excitedly as Sasori dragged Deidara, not bothering to pick him up.

The amber-eyed male sighed. _'This is going to be a loong journey.' _He thought before making his way back to the base.

_**{{cooler than your lines, man}}**_

"Leader-sama." Sasori bowed, ignoring the groaning Deidara on the floor and the sleeping Sakura on top of our poor blonde pyromaniac.

"Sasori." Pein nodded in acknowledgement. "That's Haruno Sakura, I presume?"

Sasori nodded, not bothering to ask how Pein knew.

"She will be a guest for Akatsuki from now on. She will stay as long as she wants and you will treat her with respect." Pein continued, staring at Sasori grimly. "Tell the others. If I find her hurt I will punish everyone."

The ex-sand nin suppressed a shudder. He knew something was definitely up. Leader would _never _allow a random _**LEAF NINJA **_to stay at the _**Akatsuki's base.**_ That was just plain dumb.

Yet, he didn't understand why his leader would allow this? Surely it was a joke? This friggin' woman _killed _him at 15! What else can she do, now?

Although he thought about this, he wasn't stupid enough to defy or question Leader's orders. Or else there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

**Ooooh, why d'you think Pein wants Sakura to stay? People who gets this question right gets COOKIES! Im loaded ^-^**

**Sooo, did anyone like that? Review please... :) It'll make my busy daaay !**

**Next chapter's the meeting, yeah ;D**

**;; Amethyst Darkness OUT! ~PEACE~**


	2. ILYSM

**Amethyst Darkness is back! Was it a really long wait? Im sorry if it was :'(**

**Anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried my best to make it long but i just can't, you know. I'll try to make the next chappie longer, okay? :)**

**Disclaimer; Noo, i sadly don't own Naruto... Wish i did though xD**

**R E A D A N D R E V I E W !**

* * *

**.:::|****✿| My Life Is My Secret |****✿|:::.**

Chapter 2 ~~ Denial and meetings

"Mmmm..." I muttered, feeling my head pounding so _friggin'_ hard. I tried to apply pressure into it, but it didn't even help! "What the...?" I thought. It felt like a hangover...!

I had no idea what the hell happened. Or what day it is.

I slipped off my bed before I fell with a giant _thud!_

That was not my bed.

That was not my wallpaper.

That was not my carpet.

FRICKIN' HECK, THIS IS NOT MY ROOM!

I quickly scrambled to my room, ignoring the protest my body made. Whatever happened, it affected my muscles as well! I felt like I was dragged here! But no... That conclusion is too drastic for me.

Taking a deep breath, I focused my chakra into the sore muscles that pained me with every move. It was something I discovered. You don't always need hands to heal yourself... (And no, pervs, not in that sense)

I remember telling Tsunade-shishou about this and she immediately tried it. After realizing I just made a whole new era for us medics, she congratulated me and now... Let's say I'm very well known in the bingo books.

Anyway, after my muscles seemed to relax, I made my way to the door. Creeping slowly, I turned the handle, suddenly having a bad, bad feeling about this.

When I tugged the handle, I opened it, slowly, hoping that no one will spot me. But as the door slowly opened, it revealed eight. Super. Sexy. Men.

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

"WHY THE HELL ARE -"

I abruptly cut myself off when I saw some extremely familiar faces.

Jashin, I think this is getting weirder.

"The hell are you shouting for, huh?" A silver/white haired guy yelled at me. Ironic, huh?

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" I asked, yawning. If Kakashi is here, it meant I was sort of safe; depending on the current situation.

'Kakashi' stared at me like I was high or something. "WHAT DA? I AIN'T KAKASHI!"

A tanned masked man stared at 'Kakashi', with vibrant green eyes. Even though half of his face were covered, I had a feeling he was smirking.

I stared blankly at him. "Uh, whatever you say Kakashi. Hey, did you do something with your eyes?" Well, he might've done something since his eyes are now a purple colour and his mask was no where to be seen. I guess he wanted to take it off?

Then I turned and saw - "Ino!" I tackle huggled her like we used to do when we were young, since I felt random today. But what worried me was that Ino wasn't hugging me back! I tried to remember anything I did to make her mad at me, but I seriously can't think. My mind was pounding heavily like it was about to explode any minute. The noises were louder than normal and that made me want to scream.

"I AIN'T INO FOR THE LAST TIME, YEAH!" 'Ino' screamed, her cerulean eyes blazing. Yeah, I think she's mad at me... Was it because Sai stopped calling her gorgeous and switched our nicknames?

"Mmmhmm... HEY! Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?" I frowned, my index finger poking my cheek in a thinking position. Why the hell was Sasuke here? With Ino and Kakashi?

**'Well, they could be having a three-'**

_'OMFG, INNER, NO. JUST. NO. I feel dirty just THINKING ABOUT IT!'_

Sasuke, **(Who was really Itachi, but let's not tell Sakura and spoil the fun, ne?)** stared at me with piercing midnight eyes. They were actually calmer and nicer than before, when I last saw him... Psh, I wonder what's his problem.

"Gaara-kun? Ino? Kakashi?" No replies, though they were just standing on the doorway, all staring at me with weirded out expressions. "Okay, I'll stretch... Sasuke?"

When I STILL got no replies, I said; "Why is there a human-sized lollypop, Venus Fly trap and a giant fish staring at me?"

With that, the six foot fish yelled, "HEY!" He scowled at me, teeth bearing and beady eyes glaring at me.

Before I could even retort or glare back at the huge fish, I was interrupted.

"Leader-sama, I think she's lost it, yeah." 'Ino' said, crossing her harms over her now muscular chest. Without using her arms she flicked stray blonde hair behind her with her head in a snappy attitude sort of way.

Wait. Leader-sama?

I tilted my head a bit to see who my best friend was talking to – it turned out to be a male with red hair? And purple-grey eyes?

His features looked strikingly familiar... Oval shaped eyes, thin lips formed into a small smirk, cute button nose... I swear to Kami I know him... Oh.

Holy shizzle.

"DADDY?" I shrieked in a very high soprano I never knew I had.

His small smirk seemed to widen as I held out my hands and ran to him for a well loving embrace. As I enveloped into my long lost father's arms, I felt stares digging into my back.

It seemed quite strange. Why were my team mates and friends with my dad? It all seemed very confusing to me.

"Oooohh! Tobi didn't know Leader-sama had a daughter!" The masked lollipop yelled in delight. His black gloved hands clapped cheerfully as he danced around me. He had a bright orange mask (that would probably put Naruto's jumpsuit to shame, if I may add) that was formed in cute swirls, making a small hole for his right eye.

I him quite nerve wrecking to be around. I don't know why, I just sensed a dark presence behind him, but hey. I've never been good at judging characters.

"Shut up Tobi!" 'Ino'/Deidara hissed, bopping him on the head. "She's delusional, yeah!"

"B-but Deidara-sempai..." The masked ninja whined. He shrink back when the blonde gave him the hardest glower he could muster. I found it really sad Ino started bullying. Wasn't she the one who saved me from that horrible fate?

"NO, YEAH!" Wow, can she read minds now? I looked startlingly at my friend who was glaring at _me_ now. Her blue eyes hardened at my every thought about her features...

"You know, that sentence didn't make any sense at all, Ino..." I said, shaking my head in shame at her.

**'You're such an idiot!'**

_'What? Why?'_

**'THE HELL? THEY AREN'T WHO YOU THINK THEY ARE! They're not Kakashi, Ino, Gaara or Sasuke! That lollipop man and the fish – don't they ring a bell?'**

All the wooziness disappeared from my head, and I was finally able to see clearly.

And that's when I realized.

I was in a base.

The Akatsuki's base.

With them all around me.

But hey, I still got my daddy, right?

* * *

**Wow, the chapter's finished!**

**I'll try to make this a multi-saku for now, but later on I'll have a vote who she will end up with :)**

**Review please?**

**~ Amethyst Darkness OUT!**


	3. Screwing?

_Well hi there. Here's another chapter of My Life is my Secret!_

_I hope you enjoy it and i apologise for the long wait ~_

_Disclaimer; No, i don't own Naruto... Sad days, these are..._

_R E A D | A N D | R E V I E W :]_

* * *

**.:::|✿| My Life Is My Secret |✿|:::.**

Chapter 3 ~~ Scewing?

"So tell me again, why am I here?" I asked, for what seemed like the fifth time.

The other members behind me sighed inaudibly at my slow brain. Well, it's not my fault. Who gets kidnapped by S-ranked missing nins these days?

"Deidara and Sasori found you drunk," Nagato said, in an 'I-fucking-disapprove' voice. "So they took you here, in case you got attacked while you were... Nearly passing out."

_Awww, they cared for me?_

**Course they do, who doesn't?**

_...You._

Moving on, my dad was blabbing about some stuff while I zoned out.

"Sorry daddy, what were you talking about?" I said sheepishly.

My red headed dad sighed exasperatedly with a hint of annoyance. "Basically, you have to stay here. There's no way we can let you go."

And that thought flashed into my head. No more Naruto? Or Ino? Or Kakashi? Or Sai? Or Neji? Or Gaara? ...And I'm babbling internally aren't I?

When I didn't say anything, my father took me into his arms and sighed again. "I know it's hard Cherry-chan, but we can't do anything. Its not that I don't trust you – you know that. I can't risk your life anymore; by being my daughter I have put your life on the line and I don't want to do that anymore. So from now on, you are our new member."

**Isn't staying with him and being an Akatsuki member putting our life in risk as well...?**

_Shut the fuck up, you heartless bitchfase,_

**Oooh, I was just saying. No need to get stressy. And i'm part of you anyway, smartass.**

"Thank you for everything father." I replied, hoping my voice was void of all emotions. I don't want to seem weak in front of him – and I will certainly not break down crying like my old 12 year old self!

He looked at me worriedly but it disappeared as soon as it was found. "Hn. Sasori will give you a tour around the base and Konan will bring your new clothes later." Nagato said, giving Sasori a piercing look that gave him no room to argue. With a smug look, the red haired leader dismissed us and I followed Sasori like a cute, little, lost puppy.

"So where the fuck is the kitchen? I'm hungry." I stated,

I saw Sasori's eye twitch irritably, but said nothing and led me down the hall to this ENDLESS labyrinth. They really need to get a smaller base. How can anyone remember all this?

"Here's the kitchen." Sasori said gruffly, as we arrived at a humongous room which was surprisingly clean. The cookers and oven looked so new and sparkly and... untouched...

"Arigato!" I replied with a big smile. The ex sand nin suddenly had red blotches on his cheeks and I leaned closer making it colour even more. I felt (and heard) his breath hitch but he suddenly composed himself.

"Eh? Sasori, are you okay?" I asked feeling his forehead. Maybe he had a fever?

"Hn. I'm fine." Sasori replied and moved back, his face returning to his stoic/lazy facade with a hint of redness on his cheeks. "Hurry up, I don't like waiting."

Meh. Wonder what's up with him. While pondering on this, I grabbed a blood red apple on the wooden fruit basket and a packet of... POCKEYS!

"POCKEEEEEYYYSSS!" I squealed hyper actively, jumping around and bounding next to Sasori. "I'm done." I added calmly, watching his face turn from amused to half worried and half freaked out.

**{No one's POV}**

**'Mood swings or what...' **Sasori thought, glancing back at the small rosette walking next to him whilst eating a pockey stick and humming happily to herself.

"We're here." Sasori stated the obvious as they appeared by an even larger room. Jeez, if Sakura thought that the kitchen was big, she would have second thought after seeing this one! It was massive, you could probably fit a whole cottage in there...

Right.

"Everyone." Sasori called out in his normal voice, which seemed to get everyone's attention. "This is Haruno Sakura... Our new member."

There was an awkward silence and the atmosphere tensed for a moment before;

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT A HOT BITCH HERE!"

**'GASP! HOW SHALLOW, LET'S SHOW THEM!' **Inner Sakura rambled angrily.

"What the hell, un? Isn't she that brat that tried to kill you, danna?"

Oh no he didn't.

Slowly, Sakura turned to stare at him, her emerald eyes glaring coldly and threatening. Deidara almost wet himself, but he stopped before anyone could see the fear on the blonde's face. He was a shinobi, dammit! There's no way in hell could a murderous pink haired monster scare him shitless.

"I'm not scared of you, hmm." He stated boldly, trying to keep his face smooth.

But when Sakura slowly cracked her knuckles and her eyes flashed a dangerous grey/purple-ish colour, he knew he was in deep, deep, _deep_ shit.

"What were you saying?" Sakura whispered maliciously leaning closer to Deidara's ear, causing him to blush.

"I-I-I didn't say anything..." Deidara answered and he blushed even harder when the violent pinkette grinned and patted his head.

"Good boy."

When she sat on the loveseat calmly, facing the TV, it suddenly hit Deidara.

"IM NOT A DOG, YEAH!"

But Sakura ignored him and continued to watch CSI tiredly. The detectives were still interrogating the innocent man, when it was clearly obvious that his friend had killed the victim.

Anyway, when the angry blonde realized he was being ignored, he stormed out of the room in a huff, hoping to fix his broken pride. I mean – who could blame him? Half of the members were snickering and half were smirking – EVEN ITACHI!

There was still an awkward silence as everyone stared at Sakura like she's an alien that landed in their base.

"Can you stop the staring? It's freaking me out." Sakura groaned and tilted her head back in annoyance.

Suddenly, the space on the sofa next to her moved as if someone plopped there.

"Why the hell does she have to be Leaders daughter? I'd so fuck her anyday."

"_Excuse me?"_ Sakura said, gritting her teeth at his bluntness.

"Names Hidan. I'll be sure you'll be fucking screaming it, bitch." Hidan – the 'silver' haired male winked, in a sultry manner.

**'WTF. ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE ON CRACK OR SOMETHING?'**

"Hidan, shut up. Can't you see you're freaking her out?" Hoshigaki Kisame snorted. "You've lost your touch. Pathetic."

"I'm not even sure he had his 'touch' to begin with." Kakuzu muttered under his breath.

"SHUT UP, YOU HEATHENS! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO ROT IN A JASHIN-LESS HELL, BITCHES!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, TOBI-"

"**SHUT UP TOBI!**" Everyone shouted – including Deidara who could still hear him from his room.

Poor Tobi, he whimpered cutely and cried anime style and ran around the love seat Sakura was currently sitting on shouting, "WAAA! THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO TOBI AGAIN!"

**'This is a mad house. Are you sure you don't want to run away?'**

_'No, for the sake of my father...'_

"Well, i'm going to do my ritual – so don't bother me unless you have pink hair, of course." With a cunning smirk, Hidan left the room causing everyone to go silent again.

Damn the awkwardness!

"Tobi wants to play a game!"

Everyone groaned but otherwise ignored the black haired man. He continued trying to get his team mates' attention, but alas, it was useless.

_'Don't you ever think that Tobi could be an old, powerful evil mastermind hiding behind a childish façade, but waiting for the right time to reveal himself?'_

**'...Where the fuck did you get that idea from?'**

_'Meh, go figure.'_

Before Sakura's Inner could come up with a witty and/or sarcastic reply, a piercing bone chilling scream echoed through the base. The sound filled the room but... no one seemed to care.

Thinking it might only be the wind, the pinkette continued watching TV (which was currently advertising Icha Icha Paradise, might I add).

"AHHH!"

There it was again! But they S-class nins just continued with what they're doing – as if they haven't heard it...!

_'Inner... Am I going crazy?'_

**'Nope! Cuz talking to your conscious is a natural thing to do.'**

_'I hate it when you use sarcasm on me.'_

**'Touché.'**

"Hey – does anyone else hear that screaming?" Sakura asked nervously, glancing around the room.

Itachi just 'hn'ed and continued reading, that psychopath. Kisame grinned but shrugged; Tobi continued talking to himself in the corner as if he never heard me; Kakuzu just counted his money; Sasori was making his puppets and just resumed with attaching some bits...

Bastards.

"Ahhhhh!"

And there, Hidan appeared on the doorway, with kunai's halfway inside his body; blood oozing out mercilessly. But what shocked me the most, was his stupid, pleasured, grin.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Kakuzu mumbled, rolling his dark green eyes.

"Just because you haven't got fucking laid, bastard."

When Kakuzu tensed up, Sakura conveniently interfered. "EEEEKKK, I LOVE THOSE SHOES!" Pointing to the TV, where a clown-like model was wearing the most gorgeous strapped gladiator shoes. They were apparently designed for kunoichi's – and by now the rosette was sure Ino's already got those sandals ages ago.

Suddenly, Nagato appeared out of nowhere and scared the bjesus out of his own members.

"Could you fucking stop doing that shit!" Hidan complained.

Nagato and Hidan were suddenly having a stare-down competition and, obviously, Sakura's dad won. No surprises there.

"Here," the red haired father tossed the _exact _shoes Sakura wanted 10 seconds ago. "They're a gift from me, hime." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

So here she was, holding these gorgeous shoes, while the men stared at me with wide, shocked and unbelieving eyes. Bless, even Itachi's in it too.

Sakura took of my shoes and tossed them to Hidan with full force, he was sent to the wall all because of my ex sandals.

"-WHAT DA FACK, YOU LITTLE BITCH-"

"That's Overlord Haruno-sama to you, manhoe." Sakura retorted calmly, while admiring her new sandals.

His face was priceless. But I wasn't the only person who found it amusing – Kisame and Tobi were guffawing so loud, Sasori and Itachi weren't bothering to hide their smirks and Kakuzu clapped his hands in sadistic glee.

"If I had known you like to abuse Hidan, I would have forced you into Akatsuki sooner, Overlord Haruno-sama."

Score one for Sakura.

"Thank you, minion. Well, I'm going to go take a shower!" She called, walking out of the (enormous) room without a second glance and kept walking until the members could faintly hear her footsteps.

"Does she even know where she's going?" Kisame asked.

"Hn." Sasori replied, ignoring his nervousness. Damn, now that he's human he fears their oh-so-wonderful leader.

"What's going on here?"

The once loud room, suddenly turned into a deadly silence. The look their leader gave them was enough to shut them up.

"Hey, Leader-chan. I was wondering – who's the unlucky whore?" Hidan grinned.

Nagato looked unfazed by Hidan's remarks. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he stated calmly.

"You fucking know what i'm talking about. Y'know, the bitch you screwed to produce a mighty fine-"

"What he means, Leader-sama, is who Sakura's mother is." Itachi said, saving Hidan from a week of torture that he will surely not enjoy. Thankfully, the little weasel was Nagato's favourite, so the Jashinist was a fucking lucky pimp.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." And so Nagato left, once again, to another, long awkward silent.

"It either means that she's a whore-" Sasori stated calmly.

"-OR he was having a threesome." Deidara interrupted, grinning wildly while walking into the living room, where the members were thinking very hard – including our dear 'Tobi'. He was surely going to have a word with Nagato in a minute.

* * *

_Well there you go. I **TRIED** (note the keyword there) to make this as long as i could without boring you people xD_

_Review my lovely readers!_

_Arigato,_

_~ x ~ _**Amethyst Darkness** _~x~_


End file.
